ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil: The Movie/Closing Credits
Opening Credits Disney Presents STAR VS. THE FORCES OF EVIL Closing Credits Directed by Daron Nefcy Produced by Mike Mullen Executive Producer Daron Nefcy Story by Dave Wasson Jordana Arkin John Infantino Line Producers Deirdre Brenner Anna States Natasha Kopp Supervising Producer Aaron Hammersley Associate Producers Britta Reitman Craig Simpson Art Directors Jodi Pardan Justin Pardan Production Manager Craig Simpson Music by Brad Breeck Brian H. Kim Music Composer Ego Plum Casting by Rachel Glauber Artmont Sara Jane Sherman CAST Star Butterfly - Eden Sher Marco Diaz/Big Chicken - Adam McArthur The President - John Goodman Toffee - Michael C. Hall Mr. Diaz - Artt Butler Mrs. Diaz - Nia Vardalos Queen Butterfly/Jackie Lynn Thomas - Grey Griffin Ludo/King Butterfly - Alan Tudyk Brittney Wong - Minae Noji Buff Frog - Fred Tatasciore Lobster Claws - Brian Posehn Principal/Bearicorn/Justin - Jeff Bennett Alfonzo - Matt Chapman Ferguson - Nate Torrence Oskar - Jon Heder Mrs. Liao - Gwendoline Yeo ADDITIONAL VOICES Mickey Mouse - Bret Iwan Donald Duck - Tony Anselmo Goofy - Bill Farmer Pixie Taskmaster - Danny Woodburn Tom - Rider Strong Mr. Candle - Dave Allen Princess Smooshy - Arif S. Kinchen Cinema Patron #4 - Nancy Cartwright Cinema Patron #5 - Mona Marshall Actor In Film - Nathan Lane Actress In Film - Jodi Benson STORY Storyboard Supervisor Lane Lueras Storyboard Revisionsists Kat Ketchum Kyle Neswald Carder Scholin Storyboard Artists Burny Mattinson John Lasseter Dominic Bisignano Martin Ansolabehere EDITORIAL Editor Ted Supa Animatic Editors Christopher Gee Jay Wade Edwards Mark Keefer Jesse Averna Anne Harting Anthony Rocco Assistant Editors Louis Russell Shawn Lemonnier VISUAL DEPARTMENT Character Designers Cheyenne Curtis Lynn Wang Prop Designer Evon Freeman Location Designers Peter Emmerich Larry Murphy Rafael Hurtado Character Clean-Up David Brueggeman LAYOUT Layout Artists Larry Murphy C. Miles Thompson ANIMATION Animation Director James T. Walker Animators Joseph Manuel Gregory Verreault BACKGROUND Background Artists Alexander Duckworth Michelle Park Matthew Thiebes Drake Brodahl Samantha Kallis Ronald Russell Color Stylists Janice Kubo Amanda Rynda Alison Donato Maria Gonzalez Barbara Hamane Rachelle Reyes PRODUCTION SUPPORT Production Coordinators Lorraine Grate Jenna Hicks Carson Sciarrino Production Secretary Ryan Sydney Production Control Ron Earhart Production Assistants Brandon Holmes Marisa X. Castro Scott Sakamoto Stephanie Hachem Albert Ramirez Production Credits Administrator Denise Kress ANIMATION PRODUCTION MERCURY FILMWORKS TOON CITY ANIMATION Animator Joseph Manuel ROUGH DRAFT STUDIOS DHX MEDIA POST PRODUCTION Post Production Directors Kristina Reed Aaron Hammersley Post Production Supervisor Drew Tolman Post Production Coordinator Treasure Rawson Post Production Sound Services Provided By Skywalker Sound A Division Of Lucasfilm, Ltd., Marin County, California Digital Coordinators Scott Carpentar Kameron J. Moore Morgan Samuel Dialogue Engineer Mark Kondracki Technical Assistant Vahe Haytaian Digital Audio Transfer Robert Pratt Dialogue Editor Robbi Smith Sound Designers Robert Poole II Heather Olsen Foley Artist J. Lampinen Foley Mixers Aran Tanchum David Bonilla Re-Recording Mixers Melissa Ellis Fil Brown Additional Technology Suppret SONGS I'm from Another Dimension Originally Written and Composed by Ego Plum Performed by Brad Breeck and Brian H. Kim Space Unicorn Originally Written by Parry Gripp Performed by Brianne Drouhard Tetris (Theme Song) Originally Written and Composed by Alexey Pajitnov Performed by Vladimir Pokhilko 86753o9 Originally Written and Performed by Tommy Tutone THE STAFF OF WALT DISNEY ANIMATION STUDIOS Gina Aarniokoski Jenny Aleman-Holman Andrea Alexander John Alexander Kathy Alexander Karen Bailey Marie-Claude Banville Travis E. Beckner Tamara J. Bonnell-Truitt Charlie F. Boyer Shelia Brown Scott Campbell Tim Campbell Fox Carney Jenni Tsoi Fred Cox Karen Paik Ginger Wei-Hsien Chen Gina Sunny Colbacchini Thalla Del Razo Tamariz Jim Dubensky Pemala Dugan Doug Engalla Nancy Even Matt Eslon Pattie Ferrari Randy Fukuda Marcelo Gaete Zanetta Geri Lee Growoski Julianne Hale Ann W. Hansen Tiffany Harrington Kristen Taylor Hall Bonnie Halmoe Hays Jeri Howard Katie Hooten Avetik Avo Karapetyan Heather Kayne Tamara N. Khalaf Scot Kimberly Tom LeBlance Ken Lewis Kelly Lewis Bob Morgan Stephen Odie Leslie Erin Ong Dustin Darren Michael Papps Daniel Picketti Amy Ellenwood Bonnie Popp Marty Prager Vivian G. Procopio Susan Rios John Rojano Francis Vincent Salata III Jack Sera Jack Dean Stauss Walt Sturrock Kris Tatf Verna Takeyama Matt Tsugawa Peter John Vaughan Sherry Powjejeen Power Pam Waterman Chuck Westmore Patrick White Eric A Wood Dana Murrary Sarah Ann Williams SPECIAL THANKS Daron Nefcy Eric Goldberg Jenni Tsoi Amy Ellenwood PRODUCTION BABIES Skyler Timothy Andrew Wendy Erica Diana Christian Alfried Anthony Destiny Harold Antoine Jessica Nicholas Olivia The views and opinions expressed by Ludo or his Enemies in the film that the government is taking control of our lives are solely his own, and do not reflect the views or opinions of The Walt Disney Company or the filmmakers. Neither The Walt Disney Company, nor the filmmakers make any representation of the accuracy of any such views and opinions. "PAC-MAN" is a courtesy of Bandai Namco Entertainment, Inc. "TETRIS" is a courtesy of Nintendo. "THE BUSY WORLD OF RICHARD SCARRY" is a courtesy of Paramount Pictures Corporation. Soundtrack Available on Prints by FOTOKEM® MPAA No. 5210385 Copyright ©2017 Disney Enterprises, Inc. All Rights Reserved. "STAR VS. THE FORCES OF EVIL", "MICKEY MOUSE", "DONALD DUCK", "GOOFY" and all related logos, titles and characters are trademarks of Disney. For the purposes of United Kingdom copyright, Disney Enterprises, Inc. was the owner of copyright in this immediately after it was made. Created and Produced by Walt Disney Animation Studios Burbank, CA Distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures (Post-credits stinger) To our friend Alan, who gave us a bear of a very little brain and some of the best in Disney animation... We will forever be grateful. Alan Young 1919-2016 Category:Credits Category:Disney films Category:Star vs. the Forces of Evil Category:DHX Media